This Invention relates to a device and method for preventing damage from collisions occurring during the operation of a powered wheelchair or similar mobility device. Powered wheelchairs and similar powered mobility devices are self-powered vehicles which are commonly used by handicapped individuals to give them mobility, most particularly within the confines of the individual's home or within businesses the individual visits. These vehicles have greatly enhanced the lives of those affected by disease, stroke, injury, or the ravages of aging; however, the typical user is often restricted in head movement, visual and auditory acuity, and other sensory perception (including vibration) such that it becomes impossible for the typical user to adequately observe the boundaries of the vehicle as the user maneuvers among furniture, around corners, and through doors of the home or business. It is very common for these vehicles to cause severe damage to their surroundings, even when maneuvered at very low speeds, because of the great power capabilities of these vehicles necessary to overcome slopes, door thresholds, and other obstacles in normal use. It is especially common for a person with hearing difficulties, upon colliding with a door frame or piece of furniture, to continue to apply power in the same direction, rather than to ease the mobility device away from the object. The result is that severe damage often results from these collisions, both to the object collided with as well as the vehicle, with deep scratches, gouges, and holes left in the former, or bent operating handles and other damage done to the latter. Problems are not limited to those with hearing difficulties, however; even for those who realize that a collision has occurred, the controls of common mobility devices are often counterintuitive regarding the direction the user needs to move to avoid damage. A need therefore exists for a system which will detect an impending collision between a handicapped mobility device and an object which will stop the mobility device from causing damage to the object, alert the user to the impending collision, and guide the user towards making appropriate course modifications to prevent damage to the mobility device and the object.
The present Invention is therefore directed remedying these problems by providing a device and method for modifying an existing powered mobility device which, when installed on such a powered mobility device, will detect an impending collision, will prevent damage to the object collided with and will alert the user by stopping the vehicle and/or sounding an alarm, and will give the user guidance on the appropriate corrective action to take before the object is damaged.